A Letter To My Brother
by OtakuNekoGirl
Summary: It's Yoh's deepest feelings about Hao. It's a two part short fic. Now it has a sequel chapter and it just has a tiny tiny hint of fluff. Enjoy. XD I so suck at making summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Twins**

Hao awoke one morning and there was a letter at his doorstep. He picked it up and went inside. He put it on the table and made some tea. He read the envelope. It was a simple white envelope. It was from Yoh. What could his brother want? He opened it and read. He was shocked.

"Aniki, you don't know how much I love you, more than a brother, more than a friend. Everyday I would try to make you laugh. You simply smile at me. I would like to hug you but you would push me aside. I take a step closer you take a step back. Can't you see that I care so much?

When you're glum I ask how you are. You simply turn the other way and say nothing. I would give you some heartwarming affection but you never returned it.

Am I merely just some other being to your eyes? Am I just some tool? Do you even see me as your brother? It always seems you're trying to avoid me. You sit and laugh with other people but not with me. Can you not see me? Am I invisible? Do you not care?

Please talk to me and say how you feel. If I do not have any value to you I'll happily sink into the darkness and disappear so that I won't bother you ever agian."

Hao's teacup fell and smashed.

**This is a two part fic about the two brother's feelings. Hope you enjoyed this one.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Reply

**Hello! Ok here it is the most beautiful thing I've ever read. Made by hao-addict Thank you so much Ko for making the reply letter! **

**A Letter To My Brother**

**Chapter 2: The Reply**

Hao quickly wrote back after.

The next day there was a letter in front of Yoh's doorstep. Yoh saw it was from Hao. He took it and quickly went back up to his room. He sat on the floor and opened it with care. It read…

Otouto, do you hate me? Do you despise me? I've never thought that you felt that way for me. Since you are my one and only brother, I carefor you no matter what happens.

We don't that much because there are other people around me. I am not that type of person that shows visible feelings.

Though you may think of me that way, I'll always love you Yoh and nothing could change that.

Sometimes if I see you frowning face, I would feel that I haven't done my job as your aniki. If I would feel lonely sometimes I can't wait to let you be in my arms and love you as much as I can…

Aishiteru Yoh… Aishiteru

Yoh finished reading the letter. He was put into tears.

"Aniki…." Tears of happiness ran down his face

**There it's done hope you liked it! It's short but good!**


	3. Chapter 3: Quality Time

**Hey guys this is the third chapter and the sequel. I've given it much thought so here's after Hao writes back. I am very lazy sorry.**

**Chapter 3**

And again the next day there was a reply letter at Hao's doorstep. He quickly took it and read it. It said.

"Hey Aniki….. I anou…. Want to meet you today at the park. at 2 pm by the clock… I really want to see you….

Kimi no otouto, Yoh"

Hao folded the letter and left it on the table. He went to the kitchen to prepare himself some breakfast.

Later at 1:45 pm as the park clock said….

Yoh was worried that Hao wouldn't come… He paced about back and forth nervously. He wouldn't know what to say. His thoughts we're a bit jumbled up. He thus did this for about 25 minutes and then he heard footsteps approaching.. He spun around. It was just some random person. And then there was a tap on his shoulder and a warm voice greeted.

"Konichiwa otouto."

Yoh spun around in surprise. "Aniki! Hi!"

"Eheheh… I startled you didn't I?" Hao said smiling happily

"Yah…. Ehehehe……" Yoh said suddenly unenergetic as he sat down on a bench

Hao noticed this "What's wrong Yoh?" He asked with a concerned look

Yoh kept silent. Hao was worried. Yoh's brain was clouded with all sorts of thoughts and feelings.

"Come on Yoh…. You said you wanted to meet me and here I am right now in front of you. Tell it straight to my face Yoh. What is really wrong?" Hao asked sitting down next to Yoh

Yoh sighed "Well it's just that…. It's just that I wanted to spend time with you…. You know like how real brothers do….. How normal brothers without shamanic powers do…"

Hao continued to listen.

"When I go out I always see siblings have fun together. We never did anything like that when we were young… Our parents… Well more specifically otuo-san, ojii-san and obaa-san kept us apart. I never really experienced a normal childhood like all the other children did… I never even knew I had a brother." Yoh said tears rolling down his face

Hao hugged Yoh "It's ok it's not your fault. We're together now… I never wanted to be apart from you… It's just that… Society has a problem with me being here. Don't worry Yoh it's alright you can stop crying."

Hao let go of Yoh and he looked at him wiping away his tears.

Then Hao asked "What would you like to do now?"

Yoh brightened up a bit "Let's go to the amusement park." He suggested

Hao was about to summon the spirit of fire when Yoh held his hand. Hao looked at Yoh.

"Let's just take the train… Oh and we have to go back to my house to change your clothes first." Yoh smiled

"Eh?" Hao asked confused

About half an hour later…..

"Hey Yoh…" Hao asked in an irritated tone "Why did you put me in this. Now I practically look exactly like you only with longer hair and why do you even have spare headphones?"

" Ehehehheheheh… I think you look good in them too." Yoh said scratching the back of his head "Oh well it doesn't matter now. Come on let's go to the amusement park! I know you'll have fun as much as I do!" Yoh pulled Hao to the train station

It took about an hour or so to get to the amusement park. .Ahhh Tokyo Nesmy Land was a great amusement park... Yoh paid for the entrance fee and then headed straight towards the roller coaster. Hao just stared at it.

Yoh spun around and said "This is my favorite ride. Come on let's go!" Yoh tugged on Hao's shirt and they lined up.

They were lucky to end up in the first seat of the ride. The ride slowly ascended upwards and then at the very top it stopped for a while. Hao had to admit it was a nice view, he could see the whole amusement park.

"Hey Yoh what's going to….. WOAHHHHH!" It was too late for Hao's question as the roller coater sped down at top speed. Then in about a minute the ride was slowing down and Yoh was laughing his head off.

"Ahahahah that was fun wasn't it aniki? He turned to look at his aniki

Hao was sweating so hard it looked like he just came out of a shower and his heart was beating fast. He almost had a heart attack. The ride startled him. It was his first time on a roller coaster.

"Hey aniki." Yoh called out to Hao while shaking him

Slowly Hao came back to his senses."Huh? What oh yeah…" Hao raised up the bars and jumped off the ride Yoh followed behind him.

Hao sat down at a nearby bench breathing heavily. Yoh sat down next to him and gave him a drink.

"It was you're first time wasn't it?" Yoh asked his brother

Hao simply nodded in response.

"Eheheh reminds me of my first time Anna forced me to go. Don't worry if you try a few more times it will be fun." Yoh said positively

And so Yoh and Hao rode some more rides, ate food, and played games at booths. Hao was incredibly good at the fishing game. It was hard to catch fish with a paper net. And then it was almost sunset, Yoh pulled Hao to the ferris wheel.

Hao stopped in front of the ride and asked "This isn't one of those adrenaline pumping rides again is it?"

"No aniki but it will be great." Yoh said as he looked at a nearby clock

They road on it and it slowly moved up, Hao looked outside and as it slowly rose he began to see the beautiful view again. The most perfect timing in the world. Yoh had timed their ride on the Ferris wheel to see the sun set. It was magnificent.

"Hey Yoh…"

"Yah Aniki?"

"This was the funnest day I've ever had. I can't imagine the last time I laughed this much or had this much fun." Hao said while staring at the orange and purple sky

"I'm glad that you feel that way." Yoh said as he leaned his head on Hao's shoulder

The ride came to an end and the sun had set. Yoh and Hao were on their way back home but the temperature had dropped and it became really cold.

"Brrrrrrrr…….. Yoh I can't believe you forgot to bring jackets." Hao shivered in the cold as he rubbed his hands together

"S-sorry aniki… E-ehehehhehe…" Yoh apologized

"You c-can still laugh about it in this temperature?" Hao glared at him

"Eheheheh…" He just laughed

About half an hour had gone by and they were still out on the street. It was taking them quite long to get home because Yoh had been moving slower

"Yoh are you ok?" Hao asked

"Aniki c-can you use your p-powers now please?" Yoh begged

"Ok then." Hao summoned up a fire ball "Ahh… Much better."

"Ya. It's a good thing you can keep the cold out. I'm so thankful to have you as my aniki…" Just then Yoh suddenly fainted

"Yoh!" Hao extinguished the fire ball and caught Yoh "What's wrong Yoh! Wake up! Ugh…."

Hao summoned the spirit of fire and he headed back to Hotel En. He took the key from Yoh's pocket and opened the door. He was carrying Yoh in a piggy back. He went upstairs to Yoh's room and set him down on the floor.

Hao sighed "You could've told me earlier that you were already getting really frozen up."

The heater had been turned on and it was getting warmer.

10 minutes have gone by and Hao just sat there watching Yoh. He gazed upon the unconscious body of his other half. Yoh had looked so peaceful. He leaned towards his younger siblings face and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Yoh's eyes fluttered and he woke up. Yoh blushed as he saw his brother still kissing him. Hao broke the kiss as he realized that his brother was awake.

"Good evening sleeping beauty. Had a nice dream?" Hao asked as he stood up

"Hey, you changed back. Sorry if I was a burden to you." Yoh apologized getting up

"It's ok. Why'd you faint anyway?" Hao asked

"It was really cold." Yoh replied

"And….." Hao added

"And what?" Yoh asked

"C'mon Yoh your heads been filled with jumbled thoughts all day." Hao walked towards the window

"Oh yah… Sorry about making you worry. Anyway that was great. We should do it some other time." Yoh smiled

"Ya, so drop by when Anna's away again." Hao was already sitting on the frame of the window

"You're going already?" Yoh asked

"Yah, see you again." Hao jumped and he flew away with the spirit of fire

It was a great night indeed.


End file.
